The Unbreakable Bond
by Maiko99
Summary: Fuuto has a childhood friend whom he loves and cherishes. He always wants to be there for her in her times of need. But, will this brotherly and caring love turn into something more? What will happen when rivalry appears?
1. Friendship

**I'm finally doing a new story! I am currently OBSESSED with brothers conflict. I don't like Ema that much, but I LOVE the brothers. So, I'm going to do this fan fiction with an OC! Disclaimer! I don't own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! Enjoy.**

Here she was, walking to class alone as usual. Her long, silver hair bouncing up and down slightly as she walked. No one dare get in her way as she whisked past the crowd. She was better known as the little demon rather than Yuri. Why you may ask? She had long white hair and piercing scarlet eyes that everyone claimed would devour anyone's soul. Because of this, no one ever talked to her and everyone would be scared of her. Since she was so shy, she never stood up against the rumors. She didn't want to upset anyone. Of course everyone ignored her, except him. Her only friend that liked her for who she was and wasn't scared of her. They had been friends since elementary school when he saved her from a group of bullies. Ever since then she stuck to him like glue. Sadly, he hardly showed up at school anymore so she was alone most of the time. When he did come to school, she tried to be with him, but he was very popular. He often acted completely different around her and other people. This, annoyed her, but she still liked him nonetheless because she knew that he actually cared for her.

"Yu-chan~!" Hollered the two faced boy.

"My name ain't Yu-chan, if you're going to call me that one more time I swear," Threatened the young girl with a killer aura surrounding her.

"All right, all right Yuri," chuckled the boy.

Yuri's face softened as he called her by her name. She liked it when he was like that though, he definitely could be VERY annoying when he wanted to be.

"So Fuuto, you decided to show up at school huh?" She mocked the boy cutely. Yes, her best friend was Fuuto Asahina or better known as his stage name Fuuto Asakura the uprising idol sensation.

"Don't pull that with me Yu-chan," smirked the young boy claiming his victory as he once again called the small highschool freshman by her old childhood nickname that he gave her .

"Come on Fu-chan, don't be mean," pouted Yuri.

Suddenly, they both bursted out laughing at each other. Other kids walking down the hall way gave them both funny glances as they continued to laugh.

After they had calmed down, Fuuto suggested that they go over to the courtyard bench where they usually had lunch. Yuri agreed and excitedly and followed Fuuto outside as they went and sat on the small bench. It was only still May, so the weather was warm.

"So how have you been? Been lonely without me? Hmm~" purred Fuuto at the small girl as he patted her head gently.

"Not in the slightest!" proclaimed Yuri mockingly. She was kind of annoyed that he patted her head like a child even though they were the same age.

"C'mon admit it Yu- chan~ I know you missed me so so much," teased the young teen as he still continued to pat her head lightly .

"I told you, no way did I miss you! And can you stop patting my head, I'm not five ya know!" exclaimed Yuri as she swatted away Fuuto's hand.

" Awww~ you're just so cute and small I couldn't help it~" chirped Fuuto cheekily.

It was true that Fuuto was 168cm (5'6") and Yuri was only 143cm (4'8") but Yuri still didn't like it in the least. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Fu-chan~ cut it out please?" Yuri whined as she put on her puppy dog face.

Instead of giving up, Fuuto only smirked as an idea came into his head. Yuri looked at him in confusion because she knew he was a sucker for her puppy dog face.

"_Why isn't he giving up yet?" _wondered Yuri as she tried to get Fuuto to admit defeat.

Fuuto suddenly grabbed Yuri and pulled her into a big hug.

Fuuto whispered in her ear, "Is this better Yuri? I know you like this a lot more than me patting your head."

Yuri's cheeks turned bright pink as he whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear like a soft feather.

"F-Fuuto! Cut it out already! C'mon l-let go," stuttered out Yuri as she tried to break free from Fuuto's strong grasp on her.

Fuuto let go of Yuri and started to chuckle. Yuri tried to get her heated face to cool down so Fuuto wouldn't notice how embarrassed she was.

"You are just so much fun to tease Yuri," stated Fuuto as he tried to calm himself down from laughing at his littles friend's reaction to his action.

"Now really how are you Yuri," Fuuto asked as his expression changed from a smirkto a kind yet serious and concerned face.

Yuri started to tear up after Fuuto said this.

"Fuuto! I missed you so much! How could you leave for so long," cried Yuri as she remembered how lonely she was without Fuuto with her.

A look of regret and worry crossed over Fuuto's face. He was gone a lot longer than usual having to go to a secluded filming place for his upcoming drama. He was gone for a month and a half.

"Did you go to Yusuke or anyone else when I was gone," asked Fuuto gently.

"I- I had lunch with Yusuke a few times," mumbled Yuri as her tears streamed down her face.

"You know you can go to anyone in my family if you are ever feeling lonely when I'm gone," explained Fuuto.

"I know. It's just that their not the same," murmured Yuri quietly.

Looking over at Fuuto and seeing that he had some sort of regret inside, she started to cry harder.

"Fu-chan, don't regret anything! Remember your career comes first," exclaimed Yuri as she tugged on Fuuto's sleeve.

"I know that Yuri, and I know you are my number one fan," replied Fuuto as he laughed gently. Fuuto knew that Yuri could read him so well and that there was nothing he could hide from her. Even with her reassurance, he couldn't help but feel guilty that Yuri felt alone. He then raised his hand to wipe the tears that were streaming down Yuri's face.

He continued speaking, "No more crying Yuri. I'm back now and will be here for a while."

Yuri then slowly stopped crying and looked up at Fuuto. She gave him a huge smile as he wiped away the last of her tears.

"Okay!" exclaimed Yuri happily.

"_I can't believe she is so fragile like this. She acts so tough even though I know what shes going through," _Thought Fuuto sadly.

He patted her head as he gave her a small smile back. This time, Yuri didn't complain when Fuuto patted her head. She liked how he would only show his gentle side to her and no one else. It made her feel special in a way.

Abruptly, the bell started ringing indicating the start of class.

"Crap! We have to get to class," half- shouted Fuuto as he grabbed Yuri's hand.

Her face was dusted with a light pink at the contact between their hands

_He'll never know, will he?_ Thought Yuri with a small frown on her face.

Little did she know that as they ran hand in hand, our little pop star Fuuto also had pink tainting his cheeks.

Ever so slightly…

**New Story! Hope you all enjoyed it! There is definitely more to come! Please favourite and review!**


	2. Shocking!

**Disclaimer! I do not own brothers conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OC. Please enjoy!**

"Hey Yuri, do you want to come and stay over at my house today?" asked Fuuto casually as he ate his lunch.

"Really?!" exclaimed Yuri. Her head immediately shot up from her food as her eyes sparkled and shone with excitement.

"Yeah sure anytime," Fuuto chuckled looking at his friend. He always thought she was super adorable like a little sister, even though they were the same age, but she was only a little taller than Wataru.

"Yay! I get to stay at Fu-chan's!" Cheerily chirped the young girl.

"Too cute…" mumbled Fuuto quietly under his breath.

"Huh?" squeaked Yuri as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"It was nothing," said Fuuto with a small smirk dancing across his lips.

"C'mon! Tell me! Tell me!" whined Yuri as she tried to get Fuuto to tell her what he just said.

"Not telling~" purred Fuuto.

"Tell me"

'Not a chance."

"Tell me!"

"No way."

"TELL ME!"

"Not going to happen."

They kept on bickering like this back and forth until the bell finally rung signalling the end of class. The two both walked to class with Fuuto chuckling and Yuri bouncing around him trying to get answers.

No sooner had they both gotten to class, class had ended and the bell had gone off signaling the end of the day.

"Alright Fuuto, let's stop at my house so I can get my bag then we can go to yours," chirped Yuri happily as she skipped in front of Fuuto like a small child.

"Alright Yuri," exclaimed Fuuto as he tried to control his laughter at the young girl. She always told him to not treat her like a kid, but how could he not when she acted like that?

"_Hey look at ice queen,"_

"_She is just doing that to get Fuuto-sama's attention,"_

"_Because she is a __**Demon,"**_ hissed all of the horrible Fuuto fangirls.

Yuri's face immediately fell as she stopped skipping.

Fuuto glanced over to the girls with fire in his eyes. He hated anyone that made fun of Yuri. For some reason, it made his heart clench. He glared holes into them as they scurried off like mice afraid of Fuuto's wrath.

Yuri stood there silently and emotionlessly as the girls ran away. She simply turned around and continued walking slowly.

"Yuri, don't mind them," Fuuto murmured.

"I know…" sighed Yuri. Fuuto felt his head hurt when he heard the pain in her voice. Though, knowing Yuri, he let it slide.

They continued walking in silence for the next couple minutes. But not an awkward silence, more of a calming silence.

"Alright Fuuto, let me go and pack my bag. I'll only be a minute," explained Yuri as she smiled, ever so slightly, at him.

"_I like it when you smile…" _thought Fuuto. Though he would NEVER say that out loud.

"Kay," was his simple reply.

Yuri quickly ran into the house, grabbed her bag, and shoved her PJs, clothes, hairbrush, and other essentials in. She then peeked her head into her mother's room.

"I'm going to stay at Fu-chan's house tonight," whispered Yuri.

"_It's not like you can hear me though," _thought Yuri sadly.

She looked at her mother one last time before she went outside again.

"Well let's get going," exclaimed Fuuto.

"Roger that!" giggled Yuri.

Fuuto's eyes widened only for a moment. Her sudden burst of happiness is shocking to him as she starts skipping once again.

"C'mon Fu-chan! You are so slow!" Hollered Yuri as she could see Fuuto's house in the distance.

Fuuto quickly broke his train of thought and started to chase after her as they laughed together.

They reached the house in a matter of a couple minutes from their large burst of speed. They went up to the door and ran into two people.

"Yu-chan! You haven't been here in forever!" screeched Wataru as he went to hug the girl tightly.

"U-wah! Wa-tan! It's been too long! How have been?" asked Yuri as she squeezed the boy back.

"I've been great! But I didn't have as much fun lately because you weren't here!" proclaimed the youngest Asahina as he let go of the girl.

Yuri then looked up to see the oldest Asahina son.

"Masa-nii! It is so great to see you again," exclaimed Yuri as she waved childishly at the young man.

"Hello Yuri. How have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while," spoke Masaomi as he patted the girl's head affectionately.

"Same as always!" declared Yuri. Only Fuuto noticed the ever so slight tone of sadness in her voice when she spoke.

"Ahem," spoke Fuuto, "did you forget something?"

"O-oh right! Sorry Fuuto!" stuttered Yuri as she sheepishly grinned at him.

He could only sigh and shake his head.

"Well let's go inside," proclaimed Wataru as he grabbed onto Yuri's sleeve.

"C'mon Fuuto!" hollered Yuri as she was being dragged away. Fuuto quickly followed behind her not wanting to be left behind. Masaomi chuckled lightly as the trio went into Sunshine Residence.

"That girl is really something," murmured Masaomi as he also went inside.

"Hello Yusuke! Tsubaki-nii! Azusa-nii!" exclaimed Yuri as she sat down in the living room.

"Yo," stated Yusuke as he smiled slightly at the girl.

"Yu-chan! Haven't seen you in a while," chirped Tsubaki as he went over and squeezed the girl tightly.

Fuuto got annoyed at Tsubaki's actions, but just as he was about to pull Tsubaki off, someone else did.

"Alright that's enough Tsubaki," sighed Azusa as he held his brother by his shirt.

"Aww~ I wanna hug her! She is just too cute and small!" whined Tsubaki as he tried to reach the small high schooler.

Yuri puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms comically.

"I'm not small Tsubaki-nii!" pouted Yuri.

"Yuri don't deny it anymore. Look Wataru is actually TALLER than you now," pointed out Fuuto.

Everyone looked over to Wataru then Yuri and mumbled in agreement.

"Wow! I'm taller than Yu-chan! That means I can kiss her right?" exclaimed Wataru.

"NO!" shouted all four brothers at once.

"Ehh~ why not?" whined Wataru as he crossed his arms.

Yuri giggled a little bit at the five brothers. She then had a brilliant idea. She walked over to Wataru and…

CHU!

Kissed him on the cheek. Wataru's cheeks turned bright pink and the other brothers jaws dropped. Yuri couldn't help but giggle. The first to recover was Tsubaki.

"I want one too Yu-chan!" hollered Tsubaki.

"No way," calmy spoke Yuri as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Aww c'mon! Just one?" pleaded Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, cut it out," commanded Azusa.

"fine," pouted Tsubaki as him and his twin walked away.

"Well I have homework, so see ya later," exclaimed Yusuke as he walked away.

Yuri then looked over to Fuuto who hadn't said anything. She suddenly burst out laughing.

Fuuto broke out his trance and stuttered, "H-hey, what's so funny?"

"Your face was priceless Fuuto!" screeched Yuri in between laughs and giggles.

"Your mouth was wide open and your eyes were bulging out of your head!" described Yuri.

"Alright I get it," muttered Fuuto as an ever so small pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

RIIIING RIIIING RIIIIING!

"I'll go get it!" exclaimed Wataru as he ran to get the phone with his blush still on his cheeks.

"Yu-chan! It's for you!" hollered Wataru.

Fuuto and Yuri exchanged confused glances as they went towards the phone.

Yuri took the phone and placed it by her ear.

"Hello?"

Yuri listened patiently to the other line when her eyes suddenly widened. She dropped the phone on the ground.

"Yu-chan!?" screamed Wataru worriedly.

Suddenly the room started to turn black as Yuri slowly swayed.

"Yuri!?YURI!?" yelled Fuuto desperately.

But Yuri couldn't hear anything. Everything was fading to black.

_Why!? WHY!? This can't be true!_

Thought Yuri as her brain suddenly went pitch black…


	3. WHY

**Sorry for the delay! I've been SUPER busy lately! Anyways, let's get going on the story. Disclaimer! I do not own Brothers conflict or any of its characters!**

_Last time…._

"_Yuri! YURI!?" yelled Fuuto desperately._

_But Yuri couldn't hear anything .Everything was fading to black._

_Why!? WHY!? This can't be true!_

_Thought Yuri as her brain suddenly went pitch black._

_**Back to the beginning of the chapter…**_

"M-m-mom," whimpered a scared voice desperately.

"_Yuri?"_

"_Yu-chan?!"_

"_Yuri-chan?"_

"_Yuri?!"_

Yuri slowly opened her eyes to the sound of many voices calling out her name.

Her vision was still blurred as she slowly looked around. She saw Wataru, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, and of course Fuuto around her. She couldn't remember why she was her, or why she had blacked out.

"Yu-chan! Thank god you're okay!" sobbed Wataru as he gripped her in a death hug.

"W-w-what happened," murmured Yuri as her head was pounding. She was really confused since everyone had such sorrowful looks on their faces.

"Oh Yuri… I'm so sorry…" mumbled Fuuto as he looked sadly at Yuri.

"W-why?" stammered Yuri confusedly.

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized why Yuri was so calm. They all had pity in their eyes as they looked at the now alone, helpless, little, girl they all loved.

"Yuri..." cooed Masaomi gently as he took Wataru off the girl and sat down gently beside her.

Yuri looked befuddled as Masaomi was using a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry Yuri, but your mother passed away as she was being rushed to the hospital from a heart attack. Please, don't be sad," soothingly explained Masaomi as he pet the girl's long silver hair.

A couple of minutes passed as everyone was silent. Yuri was trying to process what Masaomi had just told her. It was silent, and then one after another.

_Plip Plip Plip Plip_

The tears streamed down her face in silence as she realized that no one was left. She would never see her mother again. That was it. No more.

"Yuri-chan," sympathetically whispered Tsubaki as he saw her tears roll down.

Wataru said nothing, but he gently walked up to the girl and held her hand silently. He winced, ever so slightly, when she gripped his hand back. Masaomi could only sadly gaze at the girl, him not knowing what pain she must be feeling. The one that felt enraged was only Fuuto. It pained him to see her in this much pain. His heart tightened at the sight of the tears streaming down her gentle face. He ever so slowly walked up to the scared girl. Masaomi signalled that everyone should leave, and all the other brothers exited the room.

Fuuto wrapped his arms around the sobbing Yuri. She gripped his shirt as the tears kept rolling out of her eyes.

"Shhh… It's okay. It's okay," whispered Fuuto gently in her ear.

"W-w-w-why?!" Screeched Yuri as the tears flowed heavier out from her eyes.

"Yuri, it's okay. Everything happens for a reason. Your mother is in a happier place now," soothed Fuuto as he tightened his grip on the poor girl.

Eventually Yuri's sobs came to an end as Fuuto heard her gently snoring. He laid her back down on the couch as he covered her up with a blanket.

"I'm really, really sorry," murmured Fuuto as he carefully pecked her forehead.

He left the girl behind and went into the kitchen where all of the Asahina siblings were gathered.

"How is she?" asked Louis quietly.

"She fell asleep," replied Fuuto.

"Poor girl, she really is all alone now," exclaimed Ukyo who had gotten back from work.

"I feel so sorry for Yu-chan," mumbled Tsubaki.

"Yuri-chan must feel scared," sympathized Ema since she was told what happened to Fuuto's friend.

"All alone, that must be scary," whimpered Wataru as he sniffled back tears. He was trying to be strong for his friend.

"Now, what should we do?" inquired Masaomi.

"We can't leave her," pondered Azusa.

"What are we supposed to do?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"ARE YOU ALL BONEHEADS OR WHAT! WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO IS SIMPLE! WE ARE GOING TO LET HER STAY HERE AND HELP HER THROUGH THIS!" shouted Fuuto furiously. He thought it was pretty obvious that they were all she had left and that they were going to help her.

The Asahina siblings felt guilty at the moment. They should have realized right away that they were the ones who would have to help the young girl. Their parents were friends, and she was Fuuto's best friend.

"Your right Fuuto. I'll call mother immediately and inform her of the situation." Quickly replied Ukyo as he went to go and make important phone calls.

"I'll go and prepare a room," exclaimed Masaomi.

"I'll go help Masaomi- nii," murmured Yusuke as he scurried behind his older brother.

Soon, most of the Asahina siblings left to do various things and make preparations. The two left standing alone in the kitchen were Fuuto and Wataru.

"Fu-chan? Is Yu-chan going to be alright?" asked Wataru timidly as he didn't want to upset his already stressed brother.

"I honestly don't know Wataru. You know, all Yuri had was her mother. All her other relatives died, including her dad. She is always lonely since her mother was so sick," Murmured Fuuto sadly.

Wataru's eyes widened in shock. The girl that he knew as the bubbly and energetic Yu-chan was going through so much pain. That made him feel sad.

Suddenly someone came up behind them.

"I see now," mumbled the voice huskily.

"Yusuke," exclaimed Fuuto surprised by his brother's sudden appearance.

"I can't believe it. You left her alone all the time and you never bothered to tell us so we could help her,hmm," stated Yusuke.

"You were one of the only ones who didn't know! You idiot! Don't say that!" hollered Fuuto at his brother.

Just as he was about to say more to his red-headed brother, his cellphone buzzed in his pocket.

"GAH! What do you want?!" screeched Fuuto into his phone.

"NOW! NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled Fuuto angrily.

Five minutes of bickering between Fuuto and the other person continued until finally, Fuuto gave in.

"Fine. I understand. I'll be down in a minute," exclaimed Fuuto through gritted teeth as he hung up the phone.

"I gotta go. I'll be back maybe in a day or two," murmured Fuuto angrily as he grabbed his back and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Leaving her again. Some friend you are," scoffed Yusuke at his younger brother.

"I've got no choice. Wataru look after Yuri for me," growled Fuuto as he walked away and out of sight.

"_I'm really sorry Yuri. I'm so so sorry," _thought Fuuto as he ran out of the door of the Sunshine residence.


End file.
